


The Line

by BlackWolf_Vik



Series: Trilogía The Line [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf_Vik/pseuds/BlackWolf_Vik
Summary: Bucky no deja a Steve en la orilla del río tras caer del Helicarrier, sino que se lo lleva consigo. Necesita saber quién es Bucky. Los recuerdos empiezan a despertar conforme pasan tiempo juntos y, con ellos, también los sentimientos. Sin embargo, aún quedan pesadillas que afrontar y demonios que combatir.Aviso: drama en extremo(?)





	1. Chapter 1

  
El sol había caído.

Su mente seguía embotada por el ruido de las explosiones en el helicarrier. Notaba la humedad de su propia sangre resbalando por la frente, acumulada en la zona del hombro, descendiendo por la pierna... 

Sin dolor. El dolor fue una de las tantas cosas que Hydra anuló para convertirlo en el soldado perfecto. Pero habían fracasado. Porque el soldado perfecto de Hydra jamás habría rescatado a Steve Rogers, Capitán América, de una muerte segura.

Quién era, o fue, Bucky era toda una incógnita aún para él; no obstante, no pudo darle la espalda a las sensaciones que despertaba ese nombre en labios de su hasta entonces enemigo. Podría haber vuelto junto a Hydra como el buen perro fiel que siempre fue... 

Podría. Mas no lo hizo. Porque la tristeza en ese par de ojos azules le atormentaba. Despertó en él el deseo de querer escapar de aquella cárcel mental a la que durante tantos años había estado sometido.

No más torturas.

Se quedó observando el cuerpo inmóvil del rubio mientras se quitaba la ropa, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz que unía su carne con el brazo de metal. Una marca eterna en su cuerpo que le recordaba continuamente que él no era más que un arma.

Durante años le habían inutilizado para tomar decisiones propias y en ese momento era incapaz de pensar. Sentía cierto remordimiento por haber traicionado a la organización. No por el poder que tenían ni las consecuencias por su traición, sino por la semilla que tortura tras tortura habían sembrado en él. No conocía otra cosa que Hydra, no sabía nada del mundo fuera de la organización. Traicionándoles se quedaba completamente solo.

Atendió primero sus propias heridas antes de proceder con las del Capitán. Fue meticuloso a la hora de quitarle el uniforme, como si esperara encontrar alguna pista más sobre Bucky en el cuerpo contrario. No obtuvo nada. Solo un cuerpo que era más grande y más robusto, pero tan duro como el propio. Dos soldados bien entrenados.

No pudo evitar fijarse en el rostro del otro mientras le sacaba los tres proyectiles de bala que él mismo había disparado a su cuerpo. El ceño fruncido y las muecas por un dolor que parecía sentir incluso estando inconsciente. Luego, el alivio una vez limpió y cubrió las heridas, terminando al fin de hurgar en estas. Era un hombre muy expresivo, de eso no cabía duda. Él, en cambio, por mucho que se mirara en el espejo nunca veía nada más que una página en blanco.

Cruzó por su mente la idea de despertarlo, tal vez con un golpe, pero no se atrevió. Esos ojos azules habían removido todo en su mente desde el primer momento que se fijaron en él. Estaba demasiado agotado para afrontar de nuevo esas sensaciones. Lo mejor sería descansar un poco, ambos lo necesitaban.

Se alejó de la cama donde le había tumbado y observó la ciudad a lo lejos a través de la ventana.

Había encontrado aquella casa abandonada a unos kilómetros de donde cayeron. Sus intenciones fueron ir más lejos, tanto como fuera posible para que nadie les encontrara, pero las heridas del capitán no se veían nada bien. Por el momento esa casa bastaría. De todos modos, no estaba seguro de que el rubio fuera a reaccionar muy bien al verse encerrado junto a él.

Solo quedaba esperar que despertara por sí mismo.    

 


	2. 2

Todo estaba oscuro alrededor. Creía escuchar música. Una melodía lejana, acomodada en algún recóndito espacio turbio de su mente. Y la voz de una mujer. " _Nos volveremos a encontrar_ ".

−Bucky...

El suave susurro le despertó. Conociendo la precaria situación en la que se encontraba, incluso durmiendo estaba alerta. La luz del alba penetraba a través de las ventanas mal cerradas, permitiéndole ver la silueta del capitán. Despertando.

Sus ojos se encontraron cuando se posicionó a su lado en la cama.

−Bucky... − volvió a pronunciar, obteniendo como única respuesta un corto gruñido. − ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Se hizo a sí mismo esa pregunta y, al no encontrar respuesta, nuevamente se mantuvo en silencio. Comprobó bajo la atenta mirada del rubio sus heridas, cerciorándose de que no hubiera sangrado interno. Las había cubierto con trozos de ropa de ambos y, para cambiarlas, tuvo que repetir el proceso de arrancar algunos retales para cubrirle la piel. Muy poco quedaba ya de las camisetas interiores de algodón de cada uno.

−Bucky...

−No soy Bucky – habló al fin, molesto.

−Tú eres Bucky. Mi Buck. Han pasado tantos años...

−Será mejor que no hables. Tus heridas... − fue hacia las ventanas para observar el exterior de la casa, verificando que siguieran estando en paradero desconocido para cualquiera de los dos bandos que los estuviera buscando.

−Sé que puedes recordar. Por eso me has traído aquí.

−Iré a por comida.

Salió dando un portazo, aspirando el aire del exterior para tranquilizarse.

Sí, huyendo.

El primer encuentro con el capitán le había despertado dudas. Dudas que ese hombre, Pierce, se aseguró de eliminar con un nuevo borrado. Y él, como buen perro de Hydra, no se lo había impedido. Uno no escapa del dolor si es lo único que conoce. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él ya se había despertado y, por mucho que trataran de eliminarlo, era demasiado tarde.

Por ese motivo, el siguiente encuentro había hecho que descargara sobre el capitán toda la ira y frustración que mantenía encerradas en su interior. Sentimientos que, durante todos aquellos años bajo el yugo de Hydra, jamás se permitió exponer. De hecho, ni esos ni cualquier otro. Con el dolor de las torturas y la confusión conforme iba perdiendo más y más su identidad original, aprendió a no sentir para lograr sobrevivir. Pero...

_"Eres mi amigo"_

Le había creído y por eso estaban ahí. Aunque siguiera siendo incapaz de recordar.

Miró por encima del hombro hacia la puerta de la casa. La única llave hacia su libertad estaba ahí dentro. El mismo Soldado que había enfrentado a la muerte sin temor alguno, en ese momento era incapaz de encarar su pasado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo.

Se alejó de la casa en busca de algo de comida, tal como anunció antes de salir. No tardó en dar con un conejo que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, terminó siendo víctima de su navaja. Hydra le mandaba a las misiones solamente con un objetivo y algunas armas, el resto debía buscárselo él mismo. Con el tiempo se convirtió en un buen rastreador. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que la sangre cubriendo sus manos se le hacía hipnótica.

−Bucky...

Se giró, sobresaltado. No había nadie a su espalda. Miró alrededor. Rogers no estaba ahí. _Idiota_ , se dijo, con esas heridas iba a tenerlo difícil para alcanzarle tan rápido. 

Meneó la cabeza, aún embotada, y cogió el conejo ya despellejado para volver a la casa, recogiendo de camino algunos troncos con los que encender una hoguera.

Él era el asesino que todos temieron durante años. No podía permitirse el lujo de tener miedo. Si quería ser un hombre libre debía empezar a afrontar ciertas cosas... 


	3. Chapter 3

Contrario a lo que esperaba, el capitán se encontraba de pie y a medio vestir cuando volvió a la casa. Nada más abrir la puerta vio su ancha espalda desnuda, a excepción del trozo de tela que llevaba alrededor del abdomen a modo vendaje. Cuando se giró le regaló una amplia sonrisa, acompañada por ese brillo especial en sus ojos azules.

El Soldado gruñó.

−No te preocupes. Soy un super soldado y tú me has atendido bien las heridas.

Sus palabras le hicieron desviar la mirada.

−He traído comida –le lanzó una ciruela que había recogido en uno de los árboles de la finca −. En el fuego hay carne.

−Gracias, Bucky. Siempre cuidando de mí...

Sus sonrisas, sus palabras... eran como pastillas efervescentes para su mente. Le creía, pues nadie dudaría de aquella mirada cristalina, pero le frustraba no recordar.

Salieron junto a la hoguera. Dejó que Rogers se sentara primero para poder hacerlo él a una distancia prudencial. De nada sirvió. El rubio se movió más cerca en cuanto vio sus intenciones y, durante unos minutos, comieron en silencio, mirando la danza de las llamas, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

−Deberías volver –habló finalmente el Soldado, un susurro que, de no haber sido por la cercanía, podría haber pasado inadvertido.

−Estoy bien aquí.

−Tienes gente esperándote − no sabía nada sobre la vida del rubio, pero empezaba a darse cuenta lo sencillo que resultaba llevarse bien con él. 

−No voy a irme. No hasta que recuerdes todo.

−¿Y si no logro recordar? – alzó la mirada encarando a Rogers. Ambos serios.

−Entonces no me iré jamás – y de nuevo esa sonrisa cándida. Tan pura. Demostrándole qué tan diferentes eran, aun cuando al parecer tenían tantas cosas en común.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos. Estaba bien, no era incómodo. Su presencia despertaba en él una extraña sensación hogareña. Era la primera vez en tantísimos años que compartía un rato relajado con alguien más. Se preguntó si en el pasado, antes de Hydra, habrían tenido momentos como ese juntos. ¿De qué hablarían? ¿Qué comían? O¿Quién cocinaba?

Y, como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido pronunciados en voz alta, el rubio habló.

−La primera vez que cocinaste para mí acababan de darme una paliza. Estabas enfadado porque me había metido en otra pelea, pero me curaste las heridas y me hiciste un estofado delicioso. Como hoy. Parece que algunas cosas no cambian – su risa era serena, relajada. La paz debía sonar igual.

−Te rompieron la nariz...– dijo sin más, sin saber de dónde procedía aquel pensamiento. Era el eco de algún recuerdo que se negaba a mostrarse.

−Y tú me la recolocaste – su sonrisa mostraba orgullo. No hacia sí mismo, sino por él. Por recordar, aunque solo fuera un pequeño retal −. Luego me diste una cerveza y acabé...

−...durmiendo en el sofá – terminó la frase, mirándole con una leve expresión apenada.

Dolía recordar. Dolía más que cualquiera de las torturas a las que fue sometido por Hydra. Durante setenta años no había sido más que un títere movido por antojo de los poderosos. Sin recuerdos, sin identidad. Con Rogers a su lado empezaba a ser consciente de la buena vida que había tenido antes de convertirse en el asesino implacable de la organización.

¿Qué tanto le habrían arrebatado? ¿Cuánta gente querida había perdido y ya no podría recuperar? Se preguntaba si tenía pareja antes de perder el brazo,si habría sido posible formar una familia... Aunque tal vez nunca tuvo madera de padre.

Frustrado, se puso en pie sin poder volver a mirar al rubio.

−Deberíamos irnos. Este no es un lugar seguro.

Echó tierra sobre la hoguera y volvió al interior de la casa para recoger las pocas cosas que tenían.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tras abandonar la casa pusieron rumbo al oeste, alejándose más de la ciudad. Ninguno de los dos llevaba dinero encima, pero nunca supuso un problema para el Soldado. Robó una camioneta a medio camino para que Rogers, cuyas heridas aún estaban en proceso de sanar, no tuviera que seguir caminando y, así de paso, acelerar su huida.

Durante el camino tenían conversaciones esporádicas cuando el rubio no dormía, quedándose siempre en silencio cada vez que un nuevo recuerdo parecía querer despertar en su memoria rota. Y es que, junto a los recuerdos, también despertaban sus sentimientos. Aquellos que durante años había bloqueado con el fin de poder seguir adelante sin preguntarse el por qué. Unos cuantos kilómetros después odiaba tanto a Hydra como a sí mismo por haberse mantenido fiel a ellos durante décadas.

Pasada la medianoche decidieron finalmente parar y descansar.

Tras cruzar un interminable paisaje de bosque, encontraron un pequeño pueblo pasado Maine que les recibió en silencio. Las pocas luces en las casas indicaban que la mayoría de los habitantes estaban ya durmiendo. La noche siempre era buena amiga de los fugitivos. Recorriendo lentamente las calles con la camioneta, dieron finalmente con una casa donde, tras una rápida ojeada, decidieron que no habitaba nadie desde hacía tiempo.

−Voy a darme un baño – anunció el rubio tras correr todas las cortinas−, ¿me ayudas? – ante la mirada interrogante del Soldado profirió otra de sus risotadas amigables −. Vamos, como en los viejos tiempos. Vamos a frotarnos mutuamente la espalda.

No se negó. No fue capaz de hacerlo. Todo cuanto decía el rubio lo aceptaba sin rechistar. Él era la clave de sus recuerdos, el único capaz de devolverle su identidad. Y, después de haber convivido con Hydra, Rogers no parecía una mala opción a seguir hasta que pudiera decidir por sí mismo qué vida elegir.

Entre hombres que habían compartido todo durante la guerra, ninguno se hizo extraño al quedar desnudo frente al otro. Al principio ni siquiera se miraron, hasta que el rubio alargó el brazo.

El Soldado se quedó inmóvil. La curiosidad le ganaba a la extrañeza. Los dedos del capitán empezaron a caminar por la línea que separaba su carne del metal. De haber sido cualquier otro le habría apartado de un manotazo, pero no a él. Pudo ver la pena en su mirada, mezclada con algo más. Algo que, aún confundido como estaba, fue incapaz de describir, pero se asemejaba al orgullo que exponía cuando él recordaba algo nuevo.

Un extraño, aunque cómodo, momento de intimidad nació entre ellos al verse las cicatrices. Esta vez fue el moreno quien alzó la mano, pasando la yema de los dedos cerca de donde estaban las heridas de bala que él mismo había ocasionado. La culpa era una perra difícil de echar. Sin previo aviso, Rogers lo rodeó en un firme abrazo que le erizó el vello. Luchó un poco al principio para escapar, pero ante la insistencia del otro no le quedó más que quedarse quieto y aceptar.

Cerró los ojos con la nariz contra el hombro del rubio. Olía a sangre y sudor. Y a esperanza. Una que ya creía perdida hacía mucho tiempo.

La frustración, la ira, la desesperación, el estrés... todo ese cúmulo de emociones que estuvo reteniendo por tanto estallaron en ese momento de la peor forma posible que podía permitirse. Mordió con fuerza el hombro ajeno para acallar un grito mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer sin poder detenerlas. Lloró como un crío desolado entre sus brazos, agradecido de que durante largos minutos el otro no dijera nada, solo siguiera abrazándole de aquella forma tan cercana.

Le vino a la mente el fugaz recuerdo de un uniforme verde. Militar. Cubriendo los mismos anchos hombros que en ese momento le cobijaban. Supo entonces que aquel no era el primer abrazo que se daban.

Lentamente fue calmándose, sintiéndose estúpido por ese arranque infantil. Estaba a punto de huir del baño cuando la firme mano de Rogers le cogió el mentón para encontrarse con sus ojos. Se miraron durante otros tantos minutos y entonces, de nuevo sin aviso y tomándole totalmente por sorpresa, el rubio lamió el recorrido de sus lágrimas por su mejilla antes de darle un profundo beso.  
  


\---------------------------------

NdA: en whattpad está la historia completa, junto a otras, más editada. Podéis encontrarme como BlackWolfVik. La subiré aquí completa, de todos modos ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Había estado rozando la muerte en incontables ocasiones y nunca le tembló el pulso, ni siquiera con el cañón de un arma apuntándole a la cabeza. Solo los labios del maldito capitán habían conseguido acelerarle el corazón, latiendo al mismo ritmo desenfrenado que cuando se sentaba en la silla de borrado.

Misma frecuencia cardíaca, pero cero dolor.

Esa ausencia le resultó tan extraña que cortocircuitó nuevamente su cabeza. Empujó al rubio y se alejó un par de pasos con la muñeca de su brazo metálico cubriéndose la boca.

No todo en su trayectoria como perro de Hydra fue luchar y sufrir. Tuvo sus encuentros sexuales. Algunos ofrecidos por la misma organización con el fin de"felicitarlo" por alguna misión cumplida. Otros, en cambio, los encontró él mismo. Seguía siendo un hombre, después de todo.Igual como necesitaba comer y dormir, a veces debía cubrir otras ausencias.

El beso de Rogers, sin embargo...

Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos. Él tan blanco como siempre. Rogers, por el contrario, lucía esa sutil sonrisa tierna. En medio de la nada, se vieron durante largos segundos envueltos por un denso silencio.

Hasta que Rogers dio un paso acercándose lentamente.

Sus ojos, su sonrisa, el hormigueo aún latente en los labios... Notaba el estómago encogerse mientras la cabeza era incapaz de juntar dos palabras. Su cuerpo parecía reconocer esa sensación y gritaba en su interior en busca de algo más.

Otro paso.

No, no era el rubio... era él mismo quien estaba avanzando. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía la mano buena en la nuca del capitán y tiraba de él hacia su boca para unirse de nuevo. Y entonces fue como si alguien apretara de nuevo el gatillo.

Directo a su cerebro.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

El choque de cuerpos provocó un jadeo en ambos cuando sus heridas se resintieron, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlos. El Soldado dominaba la boca ajena, tan sumisa, con total libertad, mientras sus brazos buscaban apretarlo más contra sí.

Era tal la necesidad que acababa de despertar en él que, a empujones, acabaron bajo el agua de la ducha. No recordaba en qué momento abrió la llave, pero dejó de importarle cuando sus miembros se apretaron entre ambos cuerpos.

El Capitán le empotró contra la mampara de la ducha y el cristal vibró unos segundos. Una de sus manos subía firme por la espalda marcada del castaño hasta clavarse sin misericordia en su nuca para doblegarlo. Se vio obligado a arquear la espalda sometiéndose a ese repentino cambio de roles, pero por mucho que quiso resistirse y seguir mandando él, terminó siendo vencido por ese par de hipnóticos ojos azules.

Rogers mordió y lamió su cuello, descendiendo peligrosamente rápido por su torso. Podía notar los dientes marcando su carne, dedos resbalando por sus caderas. En el momento que la boca del capitán aprisionó su glande, su cuerpo entero se rindió a él.

Aferrado a las hebras rubias, observó entre jadeos el movimiento de su cabeza. Sus labios rojos, la mirada entornada, su mejilla abultada mientras jugaba pasándose la erección por la boca... El magnetismo de aquella imagen era incuestionable.

Clavó los dedos metálicos con fuerza en su hombro y lo atrajo a su altura para fundirse en otro beso, mucho más explosivo por la urgencia en su cadera. Se negaba a cerrar los ojos, pues cada vez que se fundía con el negro recibía destellos del pasado. Imágenes desordenadas, partes de un todo que aún escapaba a su comprensión.

" _Nos volveremos aencontrar"_

  
Volvió a la realidad bajo el agua cuando Rogers le dio la vuelta con brusquedad, acorralado contra la mampara. Mordió su nuca, mientras su mano descendía por el marcado torso del castaño. Aferrándose a su firme trasero, se hizo espacio con el pulgar para frotarse entre sus nalgas.

El soldado escuchaba jadeos roncos por encima del sonido del agua, mas era incapaz de percibir si eran suyos o de Rogers. Todo cuanto podía hacer era empujarse hacia atrás para restregarse contra él, notando cómo se ponía duro en cuestión de unos minutos.

No había estado con ningún otro hombre siendo el Soldado de Invierno y, sin embargo, su cuerpo reaccionaba rápidamente. Pero si en tantas décadas no había cuestionado sus actos, no pensaba hacerlo en ese momento. Aunque, de todos modos, cualquier posible pensamiento quedó bloqueado ante lo inminente.

La punta del miembro de Rogers se colocó en su entrada y empezó a avanzar. Despacio pero imparable. Implacable. Le fue abriendo con una determinación que señalaba su urgencia. Con un último empujón sintió la mitad dentro de él y un ronco gemido escapó a la vez de ambas gargantas.

A partir de ese momento el ritmo no se detuvo. Unas veces rápido, llevándole al límite; luego más lento, casi como una tortura. Notaba la mejilla entumecida de apoyarla contra el cristal, mientras su mente quedaba embotada con el continuo sonido de sus cuerpos chocando en cada embestida.

−¿Recuerdas ahora el pasado?

−No...

−¿Entonces por qué estamos teniendo sexo?

No quería pensar. No quería volver a la realidad. Todo cuanto deseaba en ese momento era que el maldito Capitán siguiera penetrándole sin compasión. Estaba llegando al límite, su voz solo le confundiría.

Echó una mano hacia atrás clavando los dedos en su muslo, apremiándole a seguir, y con la otra empezó a masturbarse. La palma resbalándose fácilmente gracias al agua que seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos.

El orgasmo le llegó primero a Rogers, quien mordió su hombro descargándose en su interior con un ronco gemido. Sin dejar de moverse, le llevó rápidamente a él, corriéndose contra la mampara en silencio, con los ojos cerrados mientras nuevas imágenes estallaban tras sus párpados.

" _Nos volveremos a encontrar algún día soleado"_


	6. Chapter 6

Despertó con una extraña sensación de soledad acomodada en su mente. Sin necesidad de abrirlos ojos sabía que Rogers no estaba en la cama con él. Y por un instante así lo prefirió.

No quería pensar. Ni hablar. Solo estar ahí tumbado, desnudo, disfrutando del silencio que lo envolvía. Una paz que en las instalaciones de Hydra jamás tuvo. Nunca antes había reparado en lo suaves que podían ser unas sábanas contra la piel. O en lo agradable que resultaba la luz de la mañana cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

Y, sin embargo, sentía que algo no estaba bien, que no se merecía ese momento de tranquilidad.

Pasándose la mano buena por el rostro, se obligó a sí mismo a desperezarse y abrir finalmente los ojos. Sentado en el borde de la cama se dio cuenta que la ropa del capitán no estaba y una leve inquietud se apoderó de él.

Escapar de Hydra era algo que jamás habría hecho de no ser por Rogers. Esa amistad que aún no recordaba fue el impulso preciso que necesitó. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Sin él, sentía que la oscuridad volvería a engullirlo.

Nervioso, se puso los pantalones de forma apresurada y salió del dormitorio en busca del rubio.

La casa estaba en absoluto silencio, apenas llegaban ecos de la rutina diaria del resto de habitantes de aquel pueblo. Habían elegido la casa más alejada con el fin de no ser descubiertos, era imposible pensar que el capitán hubiera salido al exterior arriesgándose a que su tan conocido uniforme fuera reconocido.

Recorrió la planta superior cada vez más intranquilo, forzándose a mantener la calma y tratar de ser lógico. Hydra había descrito al Capitán América como un hombre que rara vez cometía un error. Lo más probable es que solo estuviera haciendo el desayuno.  

Bajó las escaleras aferrado a la barandilla, incapaz de llamarlo por temor a no recibir respuesta. Sabía que su amigo de la infancia tenía gente esperándole. Sus amigos, familia tal vez. Aquellos que se hacían llamar Vengadores. Personas que habían construido nuevos recuerdos con Rogers, gente que había luchado codo con codo junto a él, en el mismo bando, que no le habían disparado. No como él lo hizo.

¿Podía una amistad de tantas décadas atrás perdonar sus actos?

Ensimismado, se le escapó un jadeo cuando pisó algo duro en el suelo y, acto seguido, una voz empezó a sonar a su espalda. Se puso en guardia por acto reflejo, calmándose al ver que solo se trataba del televisor. Iba a apagarlo cuando leyó la noticia en pantalla.  

_> >Sin noticias de Steve Rogers tras el ataque terrorista que acabó con el Proyecto Insight. _

Rezaba el titular, acompañado de imágenes de los helicarriers destrozando todo a su paso durante la caída. El Soldado se acercó tenso, creyendo que en cualquier momento aparecería él llevándose a Rogers. Pero las imágenes se detuvieron para dar paso a una reportera en la calle, ante lo que el titular llamaba "La torre de A. Stark".

− _Esta mañana Anthony Stark, más conocido como Iron Man, quien no se vio involucrado en el atentado, se ha negado a dar declaraciones sobre el paradero de Rogers. El multimillonario que todos conocemos por su humor ácido y carácter excéntrico, hoy lucía devastado..._

La cámara enfocaba al hombre negándose a responder preguntas. Pudo ver en su rostro dos marcadas ojeras negras bajo sus ojos antes de cubrirlos con unas gafas de sol. A su lado iban ese molesto "hombre pájaro" y una mujer rubia, ambos aparentemente dándole apoyo.

  
− _...Su actitud no presagia nada bueno para nuestro querido Capitán, quien sigue en paradero desconocido. Todos recordamos la rueda de prensa de hace cuatro meses en la que Stark anunciaba al mundo entero su relación con Steve Rogers..._

El Soldado se quedó helado ante las siguientes imágenes. Ese tal Stark y Rogers sonriendo a cámara, el rubio con una radiante sonrisa y cierta timidez; el otro, totalmente pletórico.  

Se giró completamente impactado y ahí estaba. El rubio. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón de brazos cruzados con su sonrisa tierna. Vistiendo el uniforme aún manchado de sangre.

−¿Estabais juntos...? − preguntó el Soldado con un hilo de voz. El recuerdo de la noche anterior aún muy vívido en su mente.

Durante un lapso de tiempo el silencio se abrió paso entre ellos. No lograba leer nada en la expresión del rubio más que la ternura que le había visto desde que lo sacó del río.

−¿Porqué...?

−Debes recordar, Bucky.    
  


\----------------------------------

No os asustéis por la mención Stony, esta historia es Stucky


	7. Chapter 7

" _Bucky..."_

" _Recuérdame, Bucky..."_

" _Me conoces..."_

" _No voy a luchar contigo..."_

" _Eres mi amigo..."_

El puño de metal descargó la ira contra el espejo ante él. El cristal agrietado le devolvió reflejado en decenas de trozos su rostro desfigurado por la frustración y la ansiedad. 

Se había encerrado en el baño para no golpear al capitán. No le culpaba por tener una vida propia allá afuera, pero le martirizaba la idea de no lograr recordar nada. Y ese par de ojos tiernos no dejaban de presionarle para hacerlo. 

_"Recuerda..."_

Durante los casi tres días que llevaban juntos había tenido ligeros destellos de memoria. Sutiles, demasiado débiles para darles forma. Las conversaciones que tuvieron durante el trayecto en coche arañaron un poco más su mente, pero el capitán seguía insistiendo en que recordara y la sensación de fracaso le estaba matando. 

Bajó la mirada y un jadeo impresionado se atascó en su garganta al verse las manos cubiertas de sangre, goteando en el suelo. Se revisó en busca de heridas, pero cuando volvió a mirarse no había rastro de esta. 

−¿Ya has recordado?

Volteó apresurado con una sensación de vértigo en el estómago. Rogers no había entrado, pero su voz sonó como si lo tuviera pegado a la nuca. Seguía estando solo en el baño, con el pestillo echado aunque fuera una estupidez. 

− _Bucky..._  

−¡¡Cállate!! 

Cerró los ojos y golpeó sin parar las baldosas de la pared, rompiéndolas a su paso. Rogers no dejaba de llamarlo de aquel modo. Su voz pasaba de la alegría a la tristeza, de la esperanza al dolor. Matices que solo podían estar guardados en su mente. Ecos perdidos, quebrados. Lejanos.

La cabeza empezó a doler y trastabilló con los dedos aferrándose al cabello. No era la primera vez que sentía que estaba rozando el borde de la locura. Cada vez que sucedía, Hydra lo sentaba en la máquina y reiniciaba su cabeza. Pero no estaba con ellos. 

Estaba solo.

Cayó sentado al suelo abrazándose la cabeza, sollozando de dolor mientras nuevas imágenes invadían su cabeza. 

Un niño rubio y enclenque con la nariz rota. El rostro de Rogers a través de unos barrotes. Un puente roto en llamas. 

_No sin ti_. 

Su mente siguió siendo bombardeada hasta llegar a un recuerdo cercano en el helicarrier. 

Rogers sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para sacarle la prisión de hierro de encima su pierna. Le había rescatado de una muerte segura y él... él... había seguido golpeándolo _._  

− _Tú me conoces..._

− _¡No! − otro golpe._

− _Bucky... me conoces de toda la vida. Tu nombre es James Buchanan Barnes... − y otro._

Recordaba ese momento, la ira que sentía en su interior por la reciente tortura en la silla de borrado. Y la frustración de querer creerle y no poder.

− _No voy a luchar contigo... Eres mi amigo._  

− _Tú eres mi misión._

 − _Entonces termínala... porque estoy contigo hasta el final (de la línea)._    

_Tuvo el rostro desfigurado del capitán ante sus ojos en cuestión de segundos. El pómulo hinchado, roto y agrietado por los continuos golpes que descargó en él. No se había defendido. Creyó que se había rendido, que él había ganado..._

El capitán había caído al agua y él... 

Se puso en pie saliendo a toda prisa del baño, prácticamente rompiendo la puerta por el ímpetu. Lo buscó por toda la casa, recorrió todo de arriba a abajo. Pero Rogers no estaba, no había ni rastro de él. No estaba la toalla que usó la noche anterior para ducharse, ni su lado de la cama arrugado. En la encimera de la cocina solo había un plato de la cena.

La ansiedad se apoderó de él. Las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Sus manos volvían a estar cubiertas de sangre. Los nudillos en carne viva. 

Al fin podía verlo todo claro... 

  
−¡¿STEVE?! − exclamó con la desesperación desgarrando su garganta, tirando de un solo manotazo todo cuanto se encontraba sobre la mesa.  

−Ya lo has recordado... − susurró la voz de Rogers a su espalda. Serena, en paz. Sin necesidad de girarse pudo percibir la sonrisa tierna en sus labios. − Duele, ¿no es cierto?  

El Soldado asintió, incapaz de mirarle. Y el corazón se le encogió con las siguientes palabras del capitán.  

−Me mataste. Cumpliste tu misión.


	8. Chapter 8

Había cumplido su misión. 

Steve Rogers estaba muerto. 

Él, Bucky, su amigo de la infancia, había sido el verdugo. 

Las alucinaciones con Steve se habían detenido una vez recordó lo sucedido. Desde entonces no había sido capaz de abandonar la casa, siquiera de moverse de la cama en la que se había confinado a llorar y maldecirse. Los recuerdos que había estado bloqueando, ocultando tras la ilusión de que Steve estaba junto a él, despertaron con fuerza hundiéndole aún más. 

Incluso con los ojos abiertos podía revivir la escena en el cementerio. El entierro que todos habían querido ocultar a la prensa "para que la humanidad siguiera teniendo fe", había escuchado decir al tipo de parche. 

Los uniformes, la bandera sobre el ataúd... Y esa melodía que había estado resonando en su cabeza desde el primer momento. 

  
Sí, había cumplido su misión, ¿pero a qué precio? 

Hydra estaría orgullosa. Probablemente le estarían buscando. Pero no le importaba en absoluto. 

Porque él también estaba muerto. Se había condenado en el preciso instante que arrebató la vida a uno de los hombres más maravillosos que jamás pisaron la tierra. Valiente, leal, bondadoso... Su mejor amigo. La única persona que amó durante su errática existencia... ya no estaba. No le quedaba nada en ese mundo por lo que seguir adelante. 

Mentía. Sí quedaba algo por hacer. 

Se vistió con ropa que encontró en el armario de la casa y saltó a la camioneta para volver a Nueva York. 

Había luchado por Hydra durante décadas. Había peleado y matado en su nombre, saliendo herido en incontables ocasiones. Y nunca rechistó. Jamás les cuestionó. Entregó su libertad a una causa que desconocía y, desgraciadamente, tuvo que morir alguien importante en su vida para finalmente abrir los ojos. 

Era hora de redimir sus errores. Iba a llevar a cabo la primera misión como Bucky, aún cuando sus recuerdos seguían siendo difusos. Por Rogers. No, por Steve, quien prefirió entregar su propia vida antes que acabar con el vínculo que les unía. 

Un hombre había muerto por amor y otro le seguiría muy pronto... 

  
No fue difícil encontrar la Torre Stark.

Su seguridad, no obstante, era infranqueable. No había forma de entrar sin ser advertido, la IA que controlaba el edificio le delataría nada más poner una mano contra alguna ventana. Pero si algo le caracterizaba era la paciencia. Como Soldado, hubo ocasiones en las que debió permanecer inmóvil durante horas para lograr el tiro perfecto. 

Así que esperó. 

Y siguió esperando. 

Bien entrada la noche, finalmente vio salir a su objetivo acompañado de un guardaespaldas. A cubierto entre las sombras, se abalanzó sobre este dejándolo inconsciente en cuestión de segundos y, antes de que Stark tuviera tiempo de llamar a su armadura, bloqueó su boca con la palma metálica y lo metió a toda prisa de vuelta a la torre. 

Decenas de víctimas habían caído ante él y todas ellas compartían un mismo sentimiento: miedo. Había leído el miedo en los ojos de muchos hombres. Todos ellos aterrados por la inminente muerte. Excepto Steve... y ahora Stark. Pero aquello no le haría cambiar de planes.

Sacó la pistola que estuvo llevando oculta bajo la camiseta y apuntó al magnate, cuyos ojos ardían por el odio en su interior. 

Odio hacia él por haber matado a su amante. 

Se preguntó si ese fuego en su mirada podría crecer y estuvo a punto de confesarse el asesino de sus padres. Mas no lo hizo. No estaba ahí para eso. 

Sin dejar de apuntarle en el rostro, le soltó dando un paso atrás. 

—Bastardo hijo de puta... — le escuchó mascullar entre dientes. Casi podía oirlos chirriar —. Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez o de lo contrario yo mismo te despedazaré... 

Bucky no reaccionó a sus palabras, apenas les prestó atención. Su mente solo la habitaba Steve en ese tenso momento. Y lo mucho que deseaba poder verle sonreír de nuevo como lo hizo en esa grabación de la tv. Solo para él, como en esos viejos tiempos que habían pasado juntos. 

Quitó el seguro del arma. 

Steve ya no estaba. No iba a volver. Él era el único responsable de eso. 

Clavó una rodilla en el suelo. 

La canción no iba a cumplirse, no volverían a encontrarse. No después de todo el daño que había hecho. Pero, antes de ir al infierno, quería redimirse por el acto más atroz de todos. 

Puso el arma en la mano de Stark y le obligó a apuntarle en la frente. 

—¿Qué demonios haces?— vaciló el hombre de acero, contrario a su mano que se mantenía firme sujetando el arma.

—Hazlo.

Stark no se movió ni un milímetro. Ya fuera por orgullo o duda, no apretó el gatillo. 

—Hazlo— repitió, más tenso, más alto. 

No le dio la oportunidad de dudar una vez más. 

Bucky alzó las manos capturando las de Stark...

...Y el ensordecedor sonido de un disparo hizo estallar la noche. 

Un segundo después: el silencio. 

\-----------------------------------------

La canción es We'll meet again, de Vera Lynn. En whattpad se pueden poner vídeos pero aquí aún no he descubierto si se puede o no XD


	9. Epílogo 1: Adiós, Steve

El silencio que rodeaba aquel desolado lugar era conmovedor. Daba veracidad a las palabras plasmadas en cada una de las piedras repartidas por el campo. Tres palabras que ofrecían una promesa eterna para cualquier visitante desolado. 

_Descansa en paz._

Cuatro meses le había costado volver a poner un pie allí. 

Cuatro meses de agonía, auto destrucción y constantes paseos por el inframundo mental. 

Cuatro meses en los que el alcohol y las drogas volvieron a hacerse presentes en su cabeza, mas no se permitió recurrir de nuevo a aquel oasis ilusorio. No porque no quisiera, ganas no le faltaron, sino porque resultaba impensable corromper el buen trabajo que hizo Steve Rogers en vida.

Vida que le había sido arrebatada. 

No más noches enteras de besos y caricias. No más silencios cómplices entre bocetos y nuevos experimentos. Ya no volvería a escucharse su risa serena, o el tarareo infantil mientras cocinaba. Ese par de ojos azules capaces de robarle el aliento al despertar se habían apagado para siempre.

Los recuerdos hicieron que una vez más se derrumbara, cayendo de rodillas sobre la tierra aún árida frente a su tumba. Sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza al ramo que sostenía en la mano, luchando por no llorar por enésima vez. Se había prometido que aquel día no habría lágrimas.

Le tomó unos minutos serenarse. Después de semanas de terapia, volver al equilibrio costaba cada vez menos. Se quitó las gafas de sol y sonrió sin poder apartar la mirada de la estrella grabada en la lápida. Sin un nombre que la acompañara, algo que aún le retorcía las entrañas. 

"− _La gente no puede saber que el Capitán América ha muerto. Vosotros, Vengadores, sois la única esperanza. Si uno cae se desatará el caos entre la gente._  

− _¿¡Y dejar que todos le olviden?! ¡Fury, eres un hij...!_

− _Nadie va a olvidar su nombre. Sigue vivo para todos..._   

− _Y buscarás un sustituto para que siga siendo así..."_

No había obtenido más respuesta, pero pondría la mano en el fuego que ese era el plan. Así era Fury. Y por mucho que él peleó para que se le honrara de un mejor modo, acabó dándose cuenta que no era más que otro peón. 

Ese día colgó la etiqueta de Iron Man y abandonó las instalaciones para siempre. La promesa que no pudo cumplir con Virginia, sí lo hizo con la muerte de Steve: destrozó todas sus armaduras y se negó a seguir trabajando para SHIELD. Únicamente atendería al Patriot por su amistad con Rhodey, pero nada más. Iba a enfocarse en otros proyectos más sanos para su persona. 

−¿Puedes creer que vayan a tener otra araña en el equipo? − murmuró aún mirando la estrella de piedra −. Me preocupa que Fury vaya a utilizarlo como hizo con todos nosotros, pero no hay quien pare a ese chico... Es más terco que yo, aunque seguro que a ti te habría hecho más caso − rió entre dientes y se pasó una mano por el rostro, suspirando.

>>Joder, Steve, te echo tanto de menos... Estuve tentado de pedir a Wanda que me borrara el recuerdo de nuestra relación. Desde que encontramos tu cuerpo no soy capaz de vislumbrar un futuro en el que no estás. Sigo levantándome por las mañanas, pero he tenido que marcarme un horario ajetreado para no pensar. Porque si me pongo a pensar, lo único que quiero es seguirte allá donde estés. 

>>Incluso fui a confesarme el otro día... Por todo el pasado, por mis excesos... incluso por ese disparo. 

El sonido del cual aún resonaba en su cabeza. 

Tragó para aliviar el nudo en su garganta antes de seguir. 

−Yo nunca he creído en toda esa pantomima religiosa. Pero tú sí. Y si tengo que morir mañana, el mes que viene o dentro de unos años, quiero ir contigo... Así que espérame, maldita estalactita. Y cuida de mi madre... Estoy seguro que vais a llevaros genial, después de todo soportabas a mi padre... y a mí me amaste.  

Observó a lo lejos, más allá de las lápidas, a Happy saliendo del vehículo. No le apresuró de ninguna forma, pero pudo ver en su rostro el nerviosismo por estar llegando tarde a alguna reunión importante. 

Tony acomodó bien las flores a los pies de la losa antes de ponerse en pie. Se quedó un par de minutos más ahí de pie inmóvil, como si una garra estuviera impidiéndole avanzar, o su amante fuera a resucitar milagrosamente. Pero nada de aquello iba a ocurrir. 

Se besó los dedos y los apoyó en la lápida con una sonrisa triste.

−Te quiero... Adiós, Steve. 


	10. Epílogo 2: Hola, capitán

Todo estaba oscuro. 

El tiempo y el espacio se escurrían entre los dedos, incapaz de concebir norte o sur, arriba o abajo. Llevaba corriendo en medio de esa espesa negrura horas, días, meses incluso, y su cuerpo no parecía cansarse lo más mínimo. Los sentidos parecían estar dormidos. No veía, no escuchaba... no nada. Se había hundido en un inmenso vacío en el que no había salida. Pero finalmente llegó la epifanía y comprendió que estaba muerto. Era lo único tangible en aquella irrealidad.

Se detuvo y, como si él hubiera sido el generador de aquella eterna noche, de repente una potente luz blanca le cegó.  

Cuando abrió los ojos visualizó mesas alrededor. Había hombres con uniforme militar y camareras de boca carmesí abarrotando lo que parecía una taberna de los años cuarenta. Supo que seguía en la inexistencia porque no escuchaba nada aunque viera los labios moverse y las copas chocar.

Paseó desorientado, mirando alrededor en busca de una explicación. Entre los presentes nadie le prestaba la menor atención. Era invisible para todos, un mero espectador de alguna especie de realidad paralela. Al tropezar con una silla, cayó sobre un soldado que, al contacto con él, se evaporó cual humo de cigarro. El estupor le hizo tambalearse y llevarse por delante a dos o tres más. 

La angustia fue a más en el turbador instante que todos los ojos se posaron en él. Rostros neutros de bocas selladas que, cual pompas de jabón, fueron desapareciendo hasta dejarle de nuevo completamente solo. 

Profirió un jadeo de agobio y al voltear se quedó mudo. 

−Bucky. 

Una tierna sonrisa le recibió. Una de verdad, sin frialdad ni velo misterioso. Sin ser parte de una alucinación. Era él. El impulso de abalanzarse para abrazarlo era fuerte, pero más fuerte era el temor a que desapareciera como todos los demás. 

−No tengas miedo. 

Y en cuanto lo dijo, saltó a sus brazos con los ojos empañados. Aún con la certeza de que seguía inmerso en el vacío, ese abrazo fue mucho más real que cualquier contacto que tuvo con la fantasía que creó su mente desquiciada. 

−Oh Steve, lo siento tanto... − gimió con el dolor desgarrándole el pecho −. Quisiera quedarme contigo, aunque sé que no lo merezco...

−¿Y qué crees que mereces? − preguntó serio el rubio, alejándolo un poco para poder verle el rostro.

Bucky se miró los pies, derrotado. − El infierno, en caso de que exista.

−Lo que hiciste en estos años... no fue culpa tuya − le cogió del mentón para que volviera a mirarle a los ojos. Tan claros y repletos de amor −. No tuviste opción.

−Lo sé, pero lo hice.

−El Soldado de Invierno lo hizo.

−Ese fui yo.

−No. Tú eres James Buchanan Barnes. Mi Bucky. El que me rescataba en cada pelea y cuidaba de mí a sol y sombra. 

Steve le dio la vuelta y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras avanzaban por la sala, de nuevo repleta de gente. Ahora sí podía escuchar las voces, el ruido ensordecedor de las distintas celebraciones repartidas por el bar.

−Dime qué ves, Bucky. Conoces bien este lugar.

Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta, pero enseguida los recuerdos afloraron con facilidad.

−Aquí veníamos cuando los Comandos Aulladores lográbamos una victoria. Ahí están Dum Dum, Montgomery... − habló, sintiéndose abrumado por la emoción de lo sencillo que en ese momento resultaba rescatar el pasado. 

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Si tan solo hubiera sido tan fácil en vida.

Steve volvió a mirarle de frente.

−No puedes quedarte aquí conmigo. Y tampoco mereces el infierno ni aquí... ni en vida. Nos arrebataron 70 años. Yo aún pude disfrutar los que tuve tras despertar del hielo, pero tú aún tienes que vivirlos como Bucky. 

−¿Nos volveremos a ver? 

−Algún día... cuando llegue el momento. Pero ahora debes irte. 

−Steve... 

Se unieron en un tierno beso cargado de emociones. La presión de sus labios fue convirtiéndose en un cosquilleo que acabó en leve hormigueo mientras la oscuridad le engullía de nuevo. 

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la cama de un hospital. Tuvo tiempo de ver salir por la puerta a una mujer con curvas de infarto y cabello pelirrojo. Le vino el nombre de Peggy a la cabeza, pero supo que no era ella. A esas alturas tendría casi cien años.  

Enseguida entraron Fury, a quien conocía porque fue su objetivo cuando aún estaba bajo las órdenes de Hydra, y alguien que adivinó como un doctor por la bata blanca.

−Al fin despierta, sargento Barnes − habló el del parche. 

−No estoy muerto...  

−Si esa pantalla funciona bien, en efecto, está vivo.  

−Pero Stark...   

−El amor que el señor Stark siente por Rogers le impidió hacerlo. Usted le obligó a apretar ese gatillo, pero su firme reticencia hizo que la bala solo le rozara el cráneo. Tuvo suerte.

Él no lo llamaría suerte. 

Alzó la mano y se tocó la cabeza. Lo primero que notó era su su cabello ahora corto, probablemente se lo habrían rapado para la intervención, sin embargo podía cogerse las cortas hebras con los dedos. 

Miró interrogante a ambos hombres. 

−Ha estado usted tres meses en coma, sargento − explicó el médico −, pero va a recuperarse. Tendrá que hacer algo de rehabilitación, sin embargo. 

No dijo nada. Le dolía la cabeza. Tenía ciertos residuos mentales de un recuerdo reciente con Steve, pero era incapaz de centrarse en los detalles. Observó de reojo a Fury diciéndole algo al oído al doctor y este se aproximó a la cama. 

−Antes de dejarle descansar, permítame hacer una comprobación. 

Sacó de la carpeta que llevaba en las manos tres fotografías que puso sobre la mesa que había un lado, acercándola para que pudiera verlas bien. 

−¿Podría explicarnos qué ve aquí? 

Las miró detenidamente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Dolía. Física y espiritualmente. Su cabeza latía conforme las imágenes despertaban en su mente. 

Las reconocía perfectamente. En la primera estaba todo el escuadrón del que formó parte durante la guerra. La siguiente era un evento militar en el que salían él, Peggy y Howard Stark. Ambas eran de antes que Steve se les uniera. Steve, el protagonista de la tercera. Parecía ser una captura de algún vídeo en el que salían ambos riendo, pero fue suficiente para que sus ojos se inundaran. 

  
−El colapso que afectó su cerebro, creemos, ha borrado gran parte del daño hecho por Hydra.  

−¿Qué es lo que quieren? − murmuró suave, pero con tono serio. Solo quería que se fueran. 

Fury fue quien tomó la palabra.

−Ahora que ha recobrado los recuerdos, será plenamente consciente de lo que Hydra hizo con usted. Los crímenes que le obligó a cometer...

Miró al del parche. Ese bastardo era un cabronazo muy listo. Ya sabía lo que pretendía antes de que siguiera hablando. 

−Hay mucha gente que quiere su cabeza en bandeja y no les sirve de excusa que cometiera tales actos bajo un lavado de cerebro.  

−Condéneme, entonces − le provocó con la mirada. 

−Yo no pienso como ellos. Creo que usted merece una segunda oportunidad y no le culparía si deseara venganza − sacó una carpeta que había estado sujetando bajo el brazo y se la dejó en el regazo −. Piénselo con calma, tiene un par de días hasta que abandone el hospital. 

Dicho eso, ambos hombres se retiraron dejándole a solas. 

Miró la carpeta. Una voz dentro de él le decía que escapara y se alejara de aquella gente, que no era muy distinta de Hydra aunque sus motivaciones fueran otras. Podría comenzar una nueva vida lejos, en el anonimato. 

Por otro lado, no obstante, había tanto que redimir... Jamás descansaría sabiendo todo lo que cargaba en sus hombros. Ni podría dormir tranquilo hasta que Hydra no cayera. Siempre estaría la paranoia de que le encontraran y volvieran a hacer de él el muñeco asesino que fue durante décadas.

No podría cargar con más muertes inocentes. 

Suspirando, abrió el portafolios. 

Ya no había marcha atrás.

 

**THE END**

  
\------------------------------------

\------------------------------------

**Y llegamos al final. Hay segunda parte, que subiré más adelante. Pero si queréis leerla ya, podéis encontrarla en whattpad bajo el nombre "Back to the Line". Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
